bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Regulus
Regulus, also known as Bulzeeb, is an enemy character in the N64 series of Bomberman games. Story In Bomberman 64, Regulus is one of the Masked Trio, a group of evil Bombermen serving under Altair. He is Altair's right hand man and an excellent fighter. He helped steal the Omni Cube from Sirius, but acknowledges that he was unable to defeat Sirius even with the help of his friends. Bomberman faces him in White Glacier, where he is beaten but not killed. He promises Bomberman that the battle isn't over yet. Later, in Altair's Black Fortress, Regulus descends to help a battered Altair off of the battlefield. Unfortunately, Sirius knocks Regulus down the surrounding pit, takes back the Omni Cube and disintegrates Altair. When Bomberman faces Sirius, Regulus saves him from destruction and breaks the Omni Cube with his special attack. He then helps Bomberman take down the enraged Sirius once and for all. After carrying Bomberman out of the exploding ship, Regulus commends the hero for being able to take down Sirius so easily and reveals his backstory, but promises that he will return to do battle again. An outtake of Bomberman's fight with Regulus is shown in the true credits of the game; When doing his pose on top of the icicle, he loses his footing and falls off. In Bomberman 64: The Second Attack, Regulus turns his armor black and renames himself Bulzeeb, because he believed his old name was tainted by his previous loss against Bomberman. He is revealed to be one of the Astral Knights as well, the strongest and wisest one. He is often able to halt disputes within his team and is the only one who does not underestimate Bomberman's true strength. When facing Bomberman on Prison Planet Thantos, he uses many new dark abilities, but is still defeated. Before he can retreat, Lilith appears to confront him and reveals that Regulus is the only knight who withstood Sthertoth's mind control, so Regulus explains that he used the plot to gain more power. He is eventually convinced to hand over the Shadow Stone, but tells Bomberman that they will fight again on the Warship Noah. Sthertoth, however, discover's Regulus' plan and kills him right in front of Bomberman. Regulus is later brought back to life after the Angel of Light and Shadow is bested in battle, promising again to continue his fight with Bomberman. When addressed as "Bulzeeb", he says that his name is Regulus. Personality Regulus states clearly that he lives for basically two things: to gain more power, and to defeat Bomberman. The latter may be because he was defeated by Bomberman before, or it may be because Bomberman caused the death of his former team in N64. As such, he shows little concern for other people, and usually provides some sort of excuse if he needs to help them. Underneath, it is hinted that he may have a heart, but he chooses not to believe in it. Powers *'Nightmare' - Regulus charges forward. If he makes contact with Bomberman, he beats him to death (or takes down one heart). As Bulzeeb, he does the same, slashing him once for two hearts of damage. *'Summon Horror' - Regulus summons a large dark bird that shoots towards Bomberman. *'Gravity Sphere' - Regulus creates a bomb which creates a black hole upon detonation. The black hole which moves towards Bomberman. *'Dark Illusion' - Regulus charges forward. If he makes contact with Bomberman, he beats him to death and throws him into a black sphere. Aside from the black sphere, this is similar to his original attack in Bomberman 64. Like all Instant Knockout attacks (except Gravity Sphere) this is preceded by him powering up with an orange barrier. Other Notes *In The Second Attack, Regulus is the only Astral Knight who doesn't use his "special entrance" when he confronts Bomberman. Instead he is seen waiting for him at the top of a spiked pillar as a homage to the first game. *It is implied that the Elemental Knights existed when Sthertoth was imprisoned (thousands of years ago), and helped Mihaele imprison him. If this is the case, and these are the same Elemental Knights, it is unknown why Regulus, as an Elemental Knight, is working for evil in Bomberman 64 (as the Astral Knights were originally good, as Elemental Knights, before Sthertoth brainwashed them). He did however, say that he became a knight for power; Which may indicate that becoming a knight doesn't require being created by either Sthertoth or Mihaele. Origin of Name The name Bulzeeb is derived from the constellation "Bulzeeb", while "Regulus" is derived from the star (Regulus), like all other characters of the original (but in Stregheria Regulus is also a fallen angel). Interestingly enough the name Regulus also means "nastiness" in Greek. Gallery Regulus scan.png|64 Artwork Bulzeeb3.png|TSA Artwork Bulzeeb2.png|Render Bulzeeb.png|Appearance Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Mask of Trio Category:Astral Knights Category:Enemy Characters Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack